


Alone (Walter)

by jasmasson



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Alone (Walter)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Alone (Walter) By Jas Masson

Author: Jas Masson  
Title: Alone (Walter)  
Rating: NC17 for discipline and sort of slash

* * *

Alone (Walter) By Jas Masson

The soft silky hot flesh under my hand, the tingle in my palm. The sound of soft moans and the heat and hardness of him rubbing against my lap.

Time is indeterminate, and I feel nothing but heat. In my hand, in my groin in my soul. The air is filled with the heat of both of us together, and it holds us, cocoons us in a place far away from anyone, anything else. I keep my hand falling and the heat builds more and more. I wonder sometimes if we'll go too far, but I know I won't stop, and I'm certain you *can't*.

The heat builds under my hand, your buttocks are bright red and squirming and so beautiful...always so beautiful. I hear you sobbing, your body shakes as your beautiful tight buttocks tremble and writhe over my lap, but you don't ask me to stop. Of course you don't. I wonder where my strength comes from when you're sobbing like this, but I draw on it, feeling your arousal pulse so strongly against my thighs knowing deep inside that you need this, and that I need to give you everything you need.

You're squirming and trembling uncontrollably, writhing and twisting, sometimes trying to protect your hot, throbbing, defenseless bottom, but then sometimes you raise your burning ass, wanting more, torn between the pain, and the need for pain. Torn between the need to just let go, and the need to assert some kind of control over the situation.

That's almost funny. Almost. He comes over and looks at me with huge, deep, haunted hazel eyes, asking silently for what he needs and what I'm unable to deny him. He has all the control, whether he knows it or not.

There is some comfort in the ritual as he undresses and bends over my knees without a word. His erection is already throbbing even before I bring my hand down for the first time on his beautiful, naked buttocks. I feel my erection begin to pulse as he loses himself in the sensations. The heat builds and builds in his bottom, in my hand, in both our groins until there is nothing but the heat, the sensations and the enveloping sounds of his sobs as he lets himself go.

The sight of his hot, red bottom writhing under my hands fascinates me, and mixes with and tears at the need to comfort him. His movements grow more frantic and his cries take on a harder edge, more desperate and finally he comes moaning and sobbing against my lap.

I stop and give him a moment to calm, for his body to stop shaking and his cries to quieten.

***

I want to take him in my arms, to hold him against me, to comfort him. I want to kiss away his tears and hold him close, safe and protected against me. I want to go to sleep with him in my arms, letting me protect him, to wake up with him smiling at me in the morning and know that he is safe that I've kept his demons at bay.

My reward is in his eyes as he gets up. They meet mine only briefly, consumed with embarrassment, but the haunted look is gone. I allow myself pleasure at knowing that I have helped him get through another...day? Week, month? I don't know how long it will be till he is back at my door again, silent and late, like a shadow in the dim light. Real, but something otherworldly, not ever to be caught, or held.

But I want to. I want to tell you I could still help you, give you so much more, make it so that it doesn't build up inside you until it has to claw it's way out in a desperate act. I want to touch you. Can you hear me? God, I want so much to hold you, to comfort you, to whisper sweet things in your ear, to hold you against the dark. I could, I'm almost sure. I could make it better. I could make it good. *We* could be good. I almost tell you this time. I almost ask you to stay, to give me a chance. Your tie ended up close to me and your hand is so near to my thigh as you pick it up. The temptation take hold of it, to hold it against my chest to stroke it almost overwhelms me... I look into your eyes, my mouth opens, but you look away suddenly an emotion I can't read...fear? flashing across your face.

So I don't. You look at me once, your embarrassment allowing no more, your tearstained face flushed and beautiful, before you slip quickly out the door.

I am alone. My neglected groin suddenly throbs now that you have gone, no longer overwhelming my senses. But now...I am alone.

***

Finis

E-mail me ...I would love to hear from you.  
http://geocities.com/eveverfrost/indexjas.html

  
Archived: April 10, 2001 


End file.
